What's Funny About Being Gay (Continued Story)
by EvilRegalSQ
Summary: This is a continued story by namedlucie. It is SwanQueen. It is my first story so sorry if it's terrible.'What happens when Snow tells, at a family dinner, about meeting Will Scarlet and him thinking that Emma was gay? What's her reaction? And Henry's, Regina's'
1. Chapter 1

**ok Disclaimer : This is a continued story by** **namedlucie** **(the first part that is in** ** _italics_** **is** **namedlucie's) This is my first fic.**

 _The Charmings and Regina were having a family dinner. Henry always enjoyed spending time with his family and insisted on Regina coming too._

 _Everyone was sitting around the table, having casual conversation. They agreed that they would try to avoid the Snow Queen topic and discuss just the normal things._

 _"You know,the other day,as we went on our hunting date with David,something funny happened." Snow looked up at Emma._

 _" Oh please, spare us the details," Regina could never help herself to a drop some snarky bits here and there._

 _Snow gave her just a short look and turned back to Emma._

 _" I met Will on beach and we were talking about his escape. I told him I can't let him go because I'm married to the sheriff. And he asked me if,'to the blonde one.'"_

 _Snow was grinning. Emma's face turned pale. Regina was smirking,David looked confused. Henry was amused and kept chasing the peas around his plate._

 _The blonde sheriff cleared her throat._

 _" What?"_

 _" Will thought you and I were married. Isn't that funny?" Snow looked at her daughter still amused. When she didn't find the mutual amusement in her face, she turned a bit serious._

 _Come on, Emma, what's wrong?" The short haired woman furrowed her eyebrows._

 _" I ... don't think... it's that funny?" She tried sheepishly, pretending to be interested in her chicken._

 _" Come on, he thought you were gay. Even though he met you with Hook on a date. That's funny!"_

 _Regina frowned. She was watching Emma the whole time and she didn't like how uncomfortable the blonde became._

 _" Well Snow, to be fair, he thought you were gay too..." She said with a smirk._

 _" What? I..." Snow just closed her mouth, not knowing what to say._

 _"Ehm, what's funny about being gay?" In that moment, Henry wasn't sure if his grandma really made fun of it or if it was just the situation._

 _Regina sighed and turner to her son._

 _" Nothing, Henry. It's not funny being gay ...although it can be fun," she looked at her plate when she lowered her voice,"but anyway, there's nothing wrong with being gay." She then turned to Emma and looked her in the eyes._

 _Emma's lip's corners rose just a bit and then she turned to chase her dinner around her plate again._

 _" Yeah, Henry, just as Regina says." David smiled at him and then shot his wife a warning glare at his wife._

 _" I didn't mean that it's wrong to be gay! I just thought the situation was funny, that's all!" Snow tried to defend herself._

 _" Maybe next time you should think it through before you say something because your words might hurt someone." Regina's voice was calm but firm._

 _" Come on, it's just us here."_

 _" Exactly." Regina didn't move her eyes, still looking Snow in her eyes._

 _"But..."_

 _" Mary Margret..." David looked at her and put his hand over hers._

 _" Kay..."_

 _Emma put her fork down suddenly and hit up from the table._

 _" Thanks for the dinner, mom, but I'm not hungry."_

 _" What? Emma wait!"_

 _David gave her a look to let it be. The dinner continued mostly in silence, only Henry tried to converse but most the adults were lost in their thoughts._

 _When they finished and cleaned up the dishes, Emma was still in her room._

 _" I think I'm gonna go check on ma..." Henry pointed to the stairs._

 _" Henry, wait, please. I think, maybe I should talk to her." Regina made two steps to him._

 _" You think she's not okay?" The concern was visible on his face._

 _" I'm sure she's alright, Sweetheart, probably just tired." She smiled at him as she was passing him, brushing his hair._

 _When she reached the door, she thought about just walking in but she changed her mind. She knocked,waiting for a moment and when she didn't hear anything,she entered._

 _Emma was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She moved just her eyes to see who was coming._

 _" Regina! I thought it was mom or Henry." She sat up quickly._

 _" I didn't let Henry come up here. May I?" She pointed to the bed and when the blonde just shrugged her shoulders, she sat at the edge._

 _" Why didn't you let Henry come here?"_

 _" I want sure...what mood I was going to find you in."_

 _Emma didn't answer, she just looked at her lap and started playing with her fingers._

 _" Why did you come anyway?"_

 _" Want know what's going on."_

 _" What's going on? Nothing is going on." Emma's tone was slightly defensive._

 _" I was watching you during the conversation. I saw you get very uncomfortable with the topic."_

 _" Yeah,who wouldn't when someone thinks your gay despite setting you with your boyfriend." Emma's snarky tone made Regina sigh._

 _" Emma you said were friends. So talk to me." She was trying to comfort Emma, her tone was unusually soothing."Forget Hook. For now." She added, when she saw Emma about to protest. " What exactly made you upset? Was it the fact the thief thought you were gay or the way Snow said it?"_

 _" I don't know ... why did he think I'm gay when he saw me on a date with Hook?! Do I look gay or what?!"_

 _" Emma..." Regina moved from the end of the bed closer to her and put her hand on Emma's arm. "What I told Henry, it's really true, you know there's nothing wrong with being gay."_

 _" Why are you telling me this?"_

 _" Because I think I know what's on your mind and I want to help you to stop being afraid." I don't know what you're talking about. Emma pushed Regina's hand away and moved away, sitting with her back towards her." Besides, I'm not afraid of anything."_

 _" Then look me in the eyes and say it again."_

 _" What should I say again."_

 _" That you're not afraid of what your heart wants." Regina felt like she was pushing her,but she also felt lil this is her chance, like this is the perfect occasion for this topic to be discussed. She saw that Emma stilled. She didn't move for a while. Then she turn around looking into chocolate eyes._

 _Regina saw the wall falling down. She saw emotions,fear and hope for being understood._

 _" I am..." It was just a whisper,barely audible._

 _Regina's heart clenched, like everytime she saw the blonde suffer. She stood up went around the bed, sitting next to Emma._

 _" I'm scared..." Her voice broke at the last word. She knew that with admitting this she didn't only say that she is afraid of something, she indirectly said what she is afraid of._

 _Regina looked her in the eyes and a loosen hair behind her ear._

 _" Emma I'm here for you. And I like you more than you think."_

 _Emma's walls fell definitely, tears of relief running down her face and a wide smile on her lips._

 _" You do?" Her voice was hopeful._

 _" Yes." Regina pulled Emma closer in a tight hug and held her. After a moment she pulled away. " I'm not letting anyone hurt you, do you understand?" Chocolate eyes were watching emerald ones._

 _Emma just nodded, unable to speak._

 _" Good," Regina smiled at her and then press her lips to pink ones, in a quick, promising kiss lasting just a little bit longer._

 **I will add the second chapter in the morning I'm tired right now. Good night peps**


	2. Chapter 2

Once they separated they sat there, until Emma spoke.

" I don't want to go back down there."

" Okay...would you rather stay with me for a little while?" Regina suggested, when Emma didn't reply she continued," You could pack a bag and I'll take it down stairs, while you can go down the fire escape." Emma sat up.

" Yeah I could do that."

" Okay let's get to it." They pack her bag and before Emma leaves Regina says," One last thing." She kisses Emma then leaves.

Emma heads down the fire escape and Regina goes downstairs.

" Henry are you ready to go?"

" Yeah. Um what's with the bag?"

" Your mother will be staying with us for a little while. She takes what your idiotic grandmother said offensive."

" Awesome."

" What! Why?" Snow exclaimed

" You really should be more careful about what you say, you cold hurt someone's feelings."

" I want to talk-"

" She already gone. Just give it time she'll come around, just not now." Henry said bye to his grandparents before they left.

Regina told Henry to wait in the car, she went to Emma's car. She gave her, her bag.

" What took so long?"

" Just your mother integrating me."

" You didn't tell her did you?" She was worried.

" No, not my place to tell."

" Ok I'll see you at the house."

" I'll see at the house,goodbye." She walked back to her car.

" What were ya'll talking about." Henry said startling his mother.

" We'll tell you when we get home." He just nodded.

Once they arrived Emma and Regina went to the kitchen.

" Are we going to tell him?" Regina asked.

" We have to I promised him no more secrets."

" Do you want to tell him or me?"

"Together."

" Okay." They walked back to the living room where Henry was.

" Henry we have something to tell you." Regina started. They took a seat on the couch across from Henry.

Emma talked nervously," I... I am... well-" she got cut off by Henry hugging her.

" Its alright mom I know, I still love you. You're still the same person but gay." Emma was confused. " Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

" Yes, actually." Regina looked at Emma." Your mother and I are dating." Henry smiled and hugged his mothers.

" I'm so happy for you guys. I've been waiting for this since the first day you two met."

" So, you're okay with it, kid?"

" Yes!"

" Good." She turned and kissed her new girlfriend.

" It's going to take a while to get use to that." He was half disgusted, half happy.

Regina spoke," Why don't we go to bed, it's getting late." She stood up and held her hand out for Emma. She took it and got up, and followed her queen upstairs.

" I'm going to take a shower before I go to bed."

" Okay." They said at the same time.

" What are you going to do about Captain Guy-liner?" Regina asked once in bed.

" I going to dump him tomorrow. He drinks too much anyway."

" Yeah I can't stand to be around him when the smell of rum is way to strong for my liking."

Emma just laughed out o " Right." They kissed before going to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: This was written a long time ago and I'm just typing what I wrote so I don't know what is happening as I type this. Also sorry for not writing sooner.**

Regina woke up forgetting about yesterday, until she moved and felt something. She saw Emma sleeping peacefully beside her, and that's when the memories came flooding back. She decided to sneak down stairs and make Emma and Henry some breakfast, before some crazy phenomena happens like always. She decides to make blueberry pancakes, bacon, eggs, and fruit.

Emma and Henry woke up at the same time due to the smell of bacon. They raced down the stairs to get to the kitchen. When they arrived Emma stopped in the doorway and watched the brunette work around the kitchen. Then Henry arrived.

"Morning mom." He caused her to jump, she turned around.

"Morning Henry." She said smiling then she turned to Emma, "Morning Emma." She said and kisses her then handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks. Good morning to you too."

Henry and Emma sat down at the table while Regina made plates, making sure Emma got extra bacon. They quietly ate breakfast, except the occasional nosies Henry made from reading his comic book. When they were done eating Emma said "I got to go to work."

"Okay, call me if you need anything." Regina said.

"Will do. See ya kid." She gave Regina a kiss.

"Bye ma." She kisses his temple and left.

Emma drove over to the police station hoping her dad wouldn't ask questions. When she walked in she immediately smelled donuts. David saw Emma, "Hey sweetheart. You okay?" She thinks _there goes the question part._ "Hey dad. Yeah I'm fine." She grabbed a donut and sat down.

"Okay."

"What do we have today?"

"Nothing much."

"Swan! There you are." Hook walked in.

"Shit." She muttered, "Hey, Hook I got to talk to you." She said seriously.

"Okay. What is it?" He asked she got up and walked him outside.

"Hook," She started unsure of how to continue, "We...um...Us, can no longer happen."

"What?! What happened, did I do something wrong." He started rambling.

"Calm down Hook you did nothing wrong I'm just not looking for a man."

"What's that suppose to mean?" He was getting angry.

"It means I'm done with this relationship!" She was starting to yell.

"Are you serious, Swan!" He yelled.

"Yes, I am, so go back to your ship and leave me alone!" She yelled back turning around to go back in, but something stopped her. Hook grabbed her arm.

"LET GO OF ME HOOK!" She yelled, but he didn't let go.

"Listen here, Swan, no one tells me what to do-"

Emma had enough so she punched him right in the face.

"I said let go." She yanked her arm back as he fell to the ground, "And no one messes with me." She states her voice sounds dark. She walks away and back in the station.

"What happened." Charming asked, scared when he saw his daughter's face.

"Nothing. Can I take the rest of the day off?"

"Sure." He said as he walked his daughter out. "What happened to Hook?" He asked when he noticed that he was knocked out.

"Me." She stated, "Thanks by the way."

"No problem there's not much to do anyway."

"Okay, bye dad."

"See ya, honey." She got in her bug and drove off.

When she pulled into the driveway she checked her phone and noticed she had a bunch of text and missed calls from her mom. She let out a sigh and looked at the texts. Snow wants to meet up and discuss what happened yesterday. She decided to reply.

'Not today, some other time.'

'Okay, I love you.'

'I love you too, mom.' She turned off her phone and went inside.

"You're home early, really early." Regina said.

"Yeah, decided that work isn't the way to go today."

"Okay." She

'I love you too, mom.' She turned off her phone and went inside.'I love you too, mom.' She turned off her phone and went inside.

"You're home early, really early." Regina said."You're home early, really early." Regina said.

"Yeah, decided that work isn't the way to go today.""Yeah, decided that work isn't the way to go today."

"Okay." She paused, "You want to watch a movie?""Okay." She

"Why not." She replied with a smile.

"What movie?" Asked Regina.

"Do you have Star Wars?"

"Yeah, Henry made me get it." She said rolling her eyes, but Emma laughed.

"Sounds like him."

"Please don't make me watch it." She pleaded. Emma took a moment to act like she was thinking then said.

"Got any horror movies."

"Of course I do, I hide them from Henry one moment." She left and came back with two movies in hand. "Barney or Teletubbies." Emma started laughing so hard her sides started to hurt.

"Both of those are terrifying, but can we pick a different one?"

"You're right we're trying to have fun, not get nightmares." She left a laughing blonde behind. She came back.

"How does Freddy vs Jason sound."

"Sounds awesome!" Regina put in the movie while Emma sat on the couch. When she was done Regina sat beside Emma her arm touching hers. Emma jumped back "Ow!"

"What's wrong?" She looked where the blonde was looking and noticed blood. "What happened!?" She almost yelled infuriated by what she was looking at. She took off Emma's jacket to get a better view.

"Hook stopped by today. I ended it and he wasn't to happy about it. He grabbed my arm," She looked at Regina, she had fire in her eyes, she knew this wasn't going to end well. "I guess he used the wrong 'hand' and I guess I didn't notice because I was to angry to."

"I'm gonna kill him!" The nice Regina left and the Evil Queen has stepped in.

"Calm down, Regina, I punched him... maybe a little too hard." Regina gave her a confused look. "I knocked him out." She was still mad.

"He's going to get a fireball-"

"Hey moms." Henry walked in, "What were y'all talking about?" He then saw his mother's arm, "What happened?" He asked worried.

"We'll talk about it later, Henry, right now we got to get this cleaned." She lead Emma to the bathroom. After she cleaned it, she used her magic to heal her.

"Thanks 'Gina."

"No problem." They smile at each other for a long time until Henry cleared his throat to get there attention.

"Is anyone going to tell me what happened?" Henry asked getting impatient.

"Emma, you tell him I got to go burn a pirate." She the vanished in purple smoke. Emma told him what happened.

"Oh no, mom's going to kill him."

"You got that right, kid."

Regina appeared in the Jolly Roger, guessing that is where he'll be.

"Where are you Handless Wonder!?" She yelled.

"Well I'm right here." She turned around. He was walking out of the lower deck with a smirk on his face. That had only made the queen want to throw a fireball at him even more. "What do you want." He was getting impatient. She summoned a fireball and watched the pirate's face change.

"I want you to pay for what you did to Emma." She said with anger in her voice.

"What I did to her?" He said not knowing what he did. "Have you seen what she did to me?" He pointed to the big bruise on his face with blood around it. She smiled _Emma really is a badass_ she thought.

"Well what you did to her is way worse."She stated getting angrier. She threw the fireball at him.

"Owww, and what did I do." He asked after getting hit.

"Your hook stabbed her and that's why you deserve a fireball to the face." At that she made her exit, disappearing in purple smoke.

"I guess that is a good reason."

Regina appeared in the middle of the living room startling Henry and Emma.

"Hey! You started the movie without me."

"Well you took to long and it's a good movie." Emma replied. "What did you do to Hook?"

"You'll see tomorrow." She said with an evil smirk. "By the way you should see what you did to him."

"Was it that bad?"

"Lets just say he won't be calling himself handsome for a while."

"So it was that bad. I'm so going to go see it tomorrow."

"Okay guys we get it. Tomorrow. Right now I wanna watch the movie." Henry spoke.

"Okay." She sat beside her girlfriend and played the movie. They spent the whole watching movies as a family. It was ten o'clock when they went there separate ways. Henry to his room, where he passed out immediately. Emma and Regina to their room.

"My mom wants to talk to me." Emma said once they got settled in bed.

"Okay, do you want to talk to her, I mean you don't have to if you don't want to."

"I'm not sure I mean I got to tell her sometime."

"When does she want to talk?"

"We didn't set a date or anything so I still have time."

"Well just do it when you're ready."

"Okay."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Then they soon fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
